


So Wrong It Was Right

by almondjoyz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Drama, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-War, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-02
Updated: 2007-12-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 11:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10808055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almondjoyz/pseuds/almondjoyz
Summary: A line is crossed when comfort is offered and needed.(Please don't let the pairing turn you off—it came to me while I was writing another story and wouldn't stop until I got it out.)





	So Wrong It Was Right

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Loads of love to my betas QueenB23 and LunaLovePotter

I don't know how it happened or even why it happened. All I know is that he was there at a time when I really needed him. It will never happen again, of that I'm sure, but I look back fondly at that night, knowing that we both gave as good as we got.

He was so kind, staying with me and Teddy after the funeral. I told him several times to go home but he wouldn't listen. I guess that was the noble side of him I'd heard so much about. I slumped into a chair in the living room and watched as he took Teddy upstairs and put him to bed. The poor tyke was out like a light and I thought, hopefully, I'd get a couple hours sleep before he awoke.

I heard his footsteps as he came down the stairs but he didn't join me in the living room. Instead, I heard him puttering around in the kitchen. The tap turned on as he filled the kettle and then the clattering on the cooker. His rich, baritone voice spoke the spell, and the kettle set about heating up. In a few minutes, he emerged with a tray of tea and some toast. The boy, well, the man, really, was very thoughtful.

"I thought you might like some tea. It always helps me calm down." He poured out and without asking put a slice of lemon in my cup. I never told him to put it in. He caught my look and smiled. "I saw that you took lemon when we were at the banquet the other day."

Not only was he thoughtful but observant as well.

"Thank you, Harry." I took the tea cup from him and sipped the hot, soothing liquid. Chamomile. Perfect.

We sat in silence for a few minutes, sipping our tea, and nibbling on the toast and jam he brought with him from the kitchen. Finally, he said something.

"I really liked Tonks. She was funny and smart and strong. I'm sorry you lost her."

His voice was soothing, yet there was a deep, mysterious quality to it, something I would have explained as desire in another man. But not Harry. Definitely not Harry.

"Thank you. She was…she was amazing, wasn't she?" Suddenly, out of nowhere, tears burst forth and I was sobbing in front of him. I had lost my daughter and husband within a year of each other, as well as my son-in-law. I was left to raise my grandson alone with an almost eighteen-year-old young man as godfather.

At first, I didn't notice when he crossed the room and sat beside me on the sofa. I didn't notice when he pulled me to him and wrapped his strong arms around me. I didn't notice the soothing words he was saying as he tried to comfort me in my sorrow. His hand rubbed my shoulder and his other hand went to my waist, holding me closer to him. I felt protected, safe, and loved even, there in Harry's arms. Why I didn't stop it then, I'll never know.

"So many…so many have died, Harry," I said between sobs. "But why my family? Why did I have to lose the most?" I buried my face in his chest, drenching the front of his shirt with my tears.

"I don't know, Andromeda." That was the first time he ever said my name, and it never sounded so sweet. "If I could change anything, I would."

I nodded against him and he tightened his grip around me, making me feel warm all over.

"We have to play the hand we're dealt, don't we?"

I lifted my head and looked at him. Really looked him. There were lines where there shouldn't be lines on someone so young as well as dark circles underneath those sparkling emerald eyes. Those eyes. They were so lovely, so full of emotion. He was handsome, truly handsome, with that hair that refused to stay put. His mouth was amazing with a full lower lip and a strong top lip that would surely be stunning to kiss. He looked back at me, his eyes moving over my face, almost as if they were dong the same type of survey of my face that I had done of his. I knew I wasn't ugly. I had managed to retain most of my looks from my younger days and there was no grey in my hair. Inwardly, I thanked my genes for keeping me fit.

Without a word, we leaned forward at the same time and our lips touched in a tentative kiss. He tasted of Butterbeer and fresh air. It was amazing, the way his lips moved across my own. I was right, his upper lip was very strong. I gasped as his tongue slipped into my mouth, stroking the inside of my mouth as I opened to him. My hands went into that magnificently silky hair and held him tight against me as if kissing him were the only thing keeping me alive. And somehow, it was. The intimate contact of lips on lips was a sensation I had missed for months on end.

He moaned into my mouth and I thought he would pull away and run, but he didn't. He leaned back against the arm of the sofa and pulled me along his body. I was shocked and amazed at the erection I felt as I slid upwards to continue kissing him. _I_ was doing this to him. Me. Not some teenage witch but _me._ The thought thrilled me.

As I lay against his broad chest, he placed a hand on my bum while the other held the back of my head. I shivered as his hand began moving in circles along the rise of my hip and then he squeezed. I gasped again, which was enough for him to pull away and stop kissing me.

_Please don't run away, Harry_ , I thought. _I need this tonight. Please._

Harry continued to look at me, his lovely lips puffy and red. A jolt of heat went straight to my core. I began to panic at the thought that I may want him that way. He was only seventeen, for Merlin's sake. Part of me wanted to push him away and run while another part felt like getting up and taking him to my bed and let him and his strong, young body make love to me over and over again, just to take away the pain of burying my daughter.

"Andromeda…?"

I didn't know if he was asking permission or asking me if I wanted this but I really didn't care. The implications would go far beyond this night and this room. As I stared at him, I could only ask that he take away my pain.

"Please, Harry." All the arguments, rationalizations and questions could wait until later.

With a sigh of relief, he pulled me to him again, his mouth claiming mine again in a battle of lips, tongue, and teeth. His passion built to a frenzy as he began tearing at my clothes, and before I could protest, my dress was open to my waist and his face was buried between my breasts. I had to contain my snort of laughter; he was such a teenager—breasts clearly fascinated him and there was nothing I would do to stop him. I felt adored, worshiped, as he laved my breasts with his mouth and tongue.

Harry lifted his head and pushed me back onto the cushions. His breathing was fast and shallow and I knew that he was letting his baser instincts take over. He looked confident, but I also knew that inside, he was a bit scared as well. Without him telling me, I knew this was his first time and felt a jolt of pleasure run through me at the thought that I would be his first.

"Shirt."

Harry lifted his head and met my gaze before lifting up on his forearms, pressing his erection into my hip before crossing his arms and vanishing from view as he lifted his buttoned shirt over his head, clearly anxious to continue. When he re-emerged, I gasped. There was a burn over his heart and a gash across his chest. But what really struck me was that he was…sexy. I don't know what that boy was doing when he was gone but it certainly agreed with him. He was lean, even a bit skinny, but he was muscular and strong. A small smattering of soft, black hair on his chest beckoned to me and I reached out and touched him. It had been so long since I'd touched a man. It was unreal.

His eyes closed at my touch and he groaned in pleasure. I watched in fascination as his nipple hardened and turned darker. As my hand travelled over his chest, I paused at the burn near his heart, hoping that a loving touch would soothe the skin below my fingertips. Without realizing it, I slipped a hand to the front of his trousers, cupping him in my hand.

"Fuck," he growled.

I continued to massage him through the fabric and watched his face contort while he fought to maintain control. He let his head fall back and his long, strong neck was exposed to me. I leaned up and sucked at his pulse point, increasing the speed of my hand until I felt him quiver in my hand. Wetness followed and I squeezed tighter still, coating my hand with him.

"I…I'm sorry…"

"No apologies. No talking."

He nodded and placed his feet on the floor, pulling me up next to him. As I stood, the dress fell to the floor, leaving me in my full slip and bra. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped. His eyes roved over my body and I felt more alive than I had in months. He said volumes with those eyes of his and I felt every one of his thoughts. Harry stood in front of me and touched the skin of my arms, softly caressing me and sending goose bumps up and down my arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and our lips met again in a heated kiss.

I pushed him toward the spare room that he was using and began unbuttoning his trousers as we kissed. It was awkward, clumsy, and absolutely perfect. His hands were everywhere—on my back, on my arse, my shoulders and arms. And his mouth, oh his mouth, was doing deliciously wicked things to my lips, neck, and shoulders.

Before I knew it, we were on the bed, lying haphazardly across the patchwork quilt and my slip was bunched up under my armpits. I needed to be free of the fabric and lifted my arms for him to remove it. Harry pulled it over my head and tossed it to the floor before rolling me onto my back. He stared at my nearly naked body and then ever so slowly, lowered his mouth to the plane of my stomach, which wasn't as flat as it once was. He licked and kissed his way from my navel to my ribs and up to my bra. He muttered a swear word I didn't catch, verbalising his frustration. He wanted the flesh of my breasts in his mouth and I needed to give it to him.

"It unclasps in the front," I whisper, noticing the smile the spread across his face.

With trembling fingers, he deftly released my bra and pushed it off my shoulders. When I was free, I tugged out my arms and threw it to the floor next to my slip. Harry growled and immediately fastened his mouth around a nipple, sucking at it hard, pulling as much of it inside his mouth as possible. While he sucked, one hand skimmed over my body and down to the utterly unsexy knickers I was wearing. I hissed as he slid his hand inside to find me wet and dripping for him. He was bold, that was for sure, and I wouldn't have wanted him any other way.

"Oh God," he moaned against my breast and moved to the other to give it the same attention as its twin.

He continued to suckle while his fingers explored my cunt. My hips rose to meet his hand, begging for more. He found my clit and at his touch, I cried out at the jolt of pleasure he sent through me. He was no stranger to the female anatomy and took his time to work me over until my legs were shaking. My climax was building up inside me and I tried to stay quiet, really I did. But as it washed over me, I screamed his name. He covered my mouth with his before I got out the second syllable. It wouldn't do to have Teddy wake at this moment.

Once I settled down, I noticed he'd rolled to the side of me. He looked devilishly pleased with himself and I returned his smile.

"You're beautiful," he said. Then, he did something I never would have expected: he licked his fingers clean of my juices. It was erotic in its simplicity and I found it extremely intimate knowing that part of me was inside him. "Andromeda," he whispered into my ear, "I haven't…before."

"I'll show you, Harry." I reached for him and he willingly lay in my arms, kissing him slowly, building up the passion between us. His lips slid across mine effortlessly as his tongue dipped inside, tracing the outline of my teeth and the warm flesh of my mouth. I should thank whomever taught him to kiss like this.

One of my hands went down to his trousers again and fumbled with the button and zipper. He quickly shimmied out of them without breaking the kiss, taking his boxers along with them. I could feel the dampness from his ejaculation, which caught me off guard, but it was the strength of his penis against my thigh that took my breath away. I needed to look, to touch, to taste.

Pushing him on his back, I lay between his legs and massaged his thighs while I took a good look at him. It was a deep, purplish-red with a thick vein on the underside. I reached out and touched his velvety softness. It twitched at my touch and I noticed there was still some of his come on the end which was too tempting to leave there. I leaned forward and licked him clean, my tongue dipping inside the foreskin to tease the sensitive head. Harry arched his hips, sending himself inside my mouth. I grabbed hold of him with my mouth and applied some suction, making him squeal.

"No…no…I want to…You!" he panted, putting his hands in my armpits and dragging me up along his body, the friction between only serving to ignite the fire within us. He kissed me again, hard this time, and squeezed my bum tightly to him while his hips shifted underneath me until I was on my back once again and he knelt between my knees.

Our eyes met and I knew it was now or never. His bottom lip was quivering and his eyes were wide and the pupils blacked nearly all of that glorious shade of green. I widened by legs and reached down to grasp him, helping him find my entrance. Harry shifts his hips and then I let go, the tip of his penis just grazing me.

"Oh…" His voice was high and his breathing quickened.

"Take a deep breath, Harry," I said, my own breathing speeding up in anticipation.

He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, relaxing a bit. I held him to me feeling his muscles ripple and tense under my fingertips.

"O…okay…" he panted.

"Now, move your hips forward and…go in."

He took another deep breath and slid himself inside me. The feeling of him filling me was glorious, he was thick and longer than I had expected just by looking at him. I squeezed my muscles and swivelled my hips a bit, hoping to encourage him to move.

"Harry? Are you okay?"

He was still, his arms shaking a bit and a drop of sweat fell from his forehead. He didn't have much more in him, I knew that much. My hands went to his naked arse, and as I pushed down on him, I raised my hips and ground them against his. He picked up on my meaning and he immediately thrust again, with the unpractised moves of a virgin. I didn’t care and neither did he.

"I think…I…oh NO!" he cried out, burying his face in the crook of my neck. He was shaking and I continued to hold him tight, soothing him as best I could. If he was crying or not, I couldn't tell but I said nothing. "I'm sorry. I'm a stupid…damn!"

He rolled off me and over to the other side, his arm over his eyes.

"It's alright, really." I took his arm from his face and looked at him, seeing the desperate look in his eyes. "That's normal, actually. It will get better next time…"

I made to move off the bed and leave, but he grabbed me by the arm and pulled me back to him.

"Show me," he begged. "Please." His words hit me like a Bludger to the chest. He needed me now. He needed me to show him the way it could be, the way it should be.

"Okay, but let's get under the covers first," I said, trying to lighten the mood as we slipped beneath the crisp cotton sheets and the patchwork quilt. The sheets were chilly against my skin but his embrace quickly warmed me.

He kissed me again, softly, gently, his lips barely touching my own. The tenderness of it all was overwhelming and a tear escaped my eye.

"Don't cry," he soothed and kissed away the tears. He began to kiss his way down my cheeks to my neck and then my collarbone. His tongue licked its way down and then lower still, to my breasts. "God, you're so beautiful," he gasped.

"Harry…" I tried to argue but he made me feel beautiful.

His hands joined his mouth as he journeyed down my body until he reached my belly button. I moaned as his hands went to my thighs and my wet centre. I still ached for him; I had him for entirely too short of a time before and desperately wanted it again. It was wrong, I know, but he felt so good…

My eyes flew open as I felt him put his mouth…Oh _God!_ I bucked against his mouth and held his head to me. He licked and sucked and kissed his way around my lower lips until I was shaking inside and exploded from his attentions.

"Where…where…?"

"Uh, I've done _some_ things before."

I pushed aside the thought of who he had done those things with. Images of Ginny Weasley came to mind and I suddenly felt guilty all over again. I stiffened against his hands and lips.

"Don't…don't talk about her, Harry. I can't do this if you mention her," I pleaded. I prayed he wouldn't say Ginny's name specifically; it would be too much to bear at this point. I wanted him with the same fierceness that I needed air. It was essential for me to have him.

He answered by kissing me again, on the lips this time, and settling himself over me again, pushing my legs apart with his knees. He caressed me gently while we kissed and the spectre of his girlfriend was banished once again. I could feel him against me, hard again, and I marvelled at the virility of the teenaged male.

"I…I can't wait," he gasped and I nodded into our kiss.

Harry moved his hips again and slid inside me, filling me up with his glorious flesh, the pressure of it exhilarating. I held him in my arms, imagining that it was Ted making love to me this time, that it was one of our first times back when we were at Hogwarts. He was skinny, like Harry, and I was easily caught up in the illusion.

I gripped his arse and lifted my hips to meet his thrusts, circling to stimulate myself. He was a quick learner and managed to control himself this time. Harry slid in and out of me effortlessly and we both moaned in pleasure at what we felt. His breath was hot against my neck and I shivered.

I needed more. I needed to feel more. I needed to have this last joyous climax before guilt overtook me. Grasping him tightly with my legs, I flipped us over so that I was above him. He smiled at the change of position and I sat up, our bodies still connected. My hands went to my breasts and teased the nipples into rock hard peaks, massaging them when it became painful. He watched me in utter amazement, his thrusts having stilled since I turned us over. Harry wore a wicked smiled that thrilled me and I pulled him up to sit under me.

With eager lips, hips, and hands, we rocked back and forth against one another, legs wrapped around our waists in the middle of the bed. It was reckless, it was uninhibited and it was perhaps the best sexual experience I ever had. His lips were at my neck, sucking the flesh into my mouth and I knew there would be marks there in the morning. I could have cared less. While his lips were occupied at my neck, one hand tickled my clit and rapidly brought me to the precipice. Our moans echoed in the small room until finally, we shouted as pleasure overtook us.

"TED!!"

"GINNY!!"

It didn't matter that we were thinking of someone else or that our hearts belonged to them. We gave each other all we had and for the moment, that was enough. He spilled his seed inside me and I throbbed around him, panting as if I'd just run a marathon. I felt elated, almost high. I hadn't experienced anything like that in years.

I collapsed atop of Harry's chest and he held me close, kissing the top of my head, his hands travelling again. I slid to the side of his body…oh dear, he was hard again. Inside my head, I battled with myself as to whether or not I should take advantage of what he was offering, even while our breathing still hadn't returned to normal. I decided I needed to figure out a way to stop this, and shagging him again would feel incredible, but not conducive to stopping this new-found addiction to having sex with Harry Potter.

"Are you sleepy?" I asked shyly, knowing that if he fell asleep, I could slip away. Sleeping all night with him would only serve to drag me down the path to depravity.

"A bit, but if you want to again…I mean I could." He waggled his eyebrows at me. Harry squeezed me again and his hand went to one of my breasts.

I groaned at the way his simple touch could ignite a fire deep inside me. I had to fight my desires and stop. Guilt began nagging at me again.

"I'm tired. We can sleep, and then maybe after we wake up," I lied. A plan was forming in my mind. It was a risk, I knew, but it had to be done. I had to make sure he'd go on with his life the way it was intended.

"Okay," he answered, kissing my hair again. He shifted and pulled me across his chest so that I could hear the beat of his heart. "Thank you."

My heart broke at his words. _I_ should have thanked _him_. I didn't answer as talking would only keep him awake and would lead to more sex. I had to stop it. I smiled into his chest, knowing he could feel the movement. He squeezed in answer.

I pretended to fall asleep and slowed my breathing until his breathing was deep and rhythmic. His grip on me relaxed a bit and I knew it was time. I slipped out from his grasp and rolled to my side to face the wall. Tears began to brim in my eyes. How could I do this to him? To myself? I felt dirty. I had seduced a seventeen-year-old, for Merlin's sake.

I wiped my face with the back of my hand and lifted the sheets; the smell of sex wafted up and I felt sick to my stomach. Never in my adult life had I ever felt so ashamed after sex. This wasn't making love; there was nothing to do with love in what I'd done. I had to do something quick. And only one thing came to mind.

I crawled out of the bed and groped around for something to wear. Finding my slip, I pulled it over my head. The floor was cold against my bare feet as I followed the trail of discarded clothing to the living room, separating his from mine. I performed a quick cleansing and freshening charm on Harry's clothing and folded them as I walked back to his room. Inside, I placed them on the dresser that used to be Remus and Dora's. Bending down to his overnight bag, I pulled out his pyjama bottoms and with a quick wave of my wand, they flew across the room, under the covers and onto his lower body. I quickly dismissed the image of his cock, poised and ready to enter me.

He turned onto his side and grabbed the pillow to him, and I hoped he wouldn't remember he had fallen asleep with me in his arms. If he did and woke up, my plan wouldn't succeed. I held my breath as I watched him settle back to sleep, feeling the tears begin to well up again. But this was not the time for tears.

Grasping my wand tightly in my hand, I stood at the foot of the bed, looking at the sleeping form of my lover. I quickly ran through the details of the evening in one last chance of cementing them in my memory.

With my hand shaking, I raised my wand, pointing it at his sleeping form. "Thank you, Harry. You'll never know how much it meant to me. Never." I paused and took a deep breath. " _Obliviate!_ "

The spell landed just above his right ear and he twitched a bit, but remained asleep. Remembering what Dora had shown me earlier in the year, I leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "We came back after the funeral and you put Teddy to bed. We had tea in the living room and you went to bed at eleven, after I'd gone to my room at nine-thirty."

A bluish haze surrounded his head and then dissipated in a swirl of sparkles that looked rather beautiful. I stood there, watching him sleep, unaware that just a short time ago, we were together on that bed, comforting each other in perhaps the most primal way possible. I knew that for the rest of my life the secret would have to stay buried deep inside me. It was penance enough for what I'd done.

Was it wrong?

To have sex with Harry? Yes.

To hide it from him for the rest of his life? Probably.

To give him the chance to share his first time with someone he loved? Definitely not.

In this instance, two wrongs definitely made a right.


End file.
